character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Canon, Xenoverse)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJBKK= |-|SSJBKKx10= |-|SSJBKKx20= |-|Ultra Instinct "Omen"= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. Goku's character is based off the monkey king Sun Wukong. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A '| '''High 2-A ' '| High 2-A ' '''| High 2-A Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: 40's Classification: '''Saiyan God '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses(Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can likely Mimic abilities like the Future Warrior can in Xenoverse), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Limited Power Nullification, Acausality, Time Pardox Immunity, All his abilities from the movies and GT, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Soul Destruction, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to BFR, Resistance to Power Nullification | Can utilize all the abilities of the Future Warrior), Resistance to Petrification Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multiversal+ '(Held back and stopped Demigra's blast that was going to destroy the Time Vault and the entire multiverse, which has infinite timelines) | 'High Multiversal+ '(As a SSJ3, his fight against Giant Demon God Demigra and the Future Warrior caused the Crack of Time to collapse. The Crack of Time is another dimension, beyond time and space where past, present and all infinite timelines of the multiverse exist as mere constructs) ' '| 'High Multiversal+ ' (Defeated Super Mira alongside the Future Warrior XV2 who had enough power to break through dimensions, the multiverse and destroy the Crack of Time. Equal to DLC 6 Future Warrior XV2 in Ultra Instinct) ' '| 'High Multiversal+ '(Stronger than before and equal to the DLC 6 Future Warrior 2) '''Speed: Infinite '(Comparable to the Future Warrior and Demigra) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '(Stopped a blast that was going to destroy the multiverse in base) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Can harm Demigra) | '''High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiversal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Power Pole. Multiversal+ '''with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Power Pole. '''High Multiversal+ '''with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard Equipment: Power Pole Intelligence: Average. Genius in combat Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaioken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * Afterimage Technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like a dog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. * Ultra Instinct Movements: As Ultra Instinct, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. He dodges flawlessly, though he has yet to learn how to attack flawlessly yet; he doesn't even need to think--he just, does. This has proven to make him better at strategizing, since each one of his body parts thinks and moves independently. Key: '''Xenoverse 1 'Post Battle of Gods Base-SSJ2 | Post Battle of Gods arc SSJ3 God-Ki ' '| Xenoverse 2 ' '''| DLC 6 Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2